The present disclosure relates to a computer readable recording medium storing an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
There has been known an apparatus which displays a preview screen including a print image of a file selected by a user, a print option button, and a print button, and prints the file of the print image if receiving an input by the print button on the preview screen.